Feathers
by Shade the Hero
Summary: despite cleaning up their mess for them, Shinra has big plans for a certain SOLDIER whether he likes it or not. A price is put on his head and anyone caught helping him will be taken by Shinra and are never seen again.


_**For my first FF7 story and I hope it isn't hated. It's AU, but it's an idea I've not seen yet. There is no shipping and pairings will stay canon, though this won't dive heavily into romance. The time-line is set a few weeks after Advent Children. The prologue is written as a journal entry, but the rest of the story will unfold normally. I hope you enjoy. ^^  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and all related characters belong to Square Enix. **_

* * *

**Feathers**

_Many things happened that day. It changed my life and that of my friends. It was the day the sickness known as Geostigma was washed away by a healing rain. Before that day, I had never really believed in angels. Little did I know, I had two of them watching over me. _

_During the time I had secluded myself, I had stayed in the church where I first met her. It was something that surprised me; the flowers were thriving and in constant bloom. Even without Aerith there to care for them. If these flowers could overcome their struggles then, maybe I could do the same. It gave me hope, something I had been fresh out of since I had lost my home and my family. _

_The day I defeated Sephiroth, it was the first time in ages that I felt I was at my strongest. Perhaps like the flowers, I had finally bloomed. His parting words; _"I will never be a memory." _seemed nothing more than an empty threat. After Kadaj had been absorbed into the lifestream, I felt a wave of peace wash over me. It wasn't the rain or the soft sunlight that gave the sky a warm glow. It was a realization. My home, my mother, had finally found peace. _

_In that moment I was struck from behind. Kadaj's brothers. Reno failed to finish them off on the highway. Their strength was fading, they didn't have much longer to live. However they intended to take me with them. In truth, I don't know what reason fueled my anger, but I wasn't going to let them fade as peacefully as Kadaj had. There was an explosion and then nothing. _

_I don't know how long I was drifting in that empty abyss. A hand? I tried to search through my memories, trying to identify the owner, whose touch felt so familiar and comforting. _

"Mother?"

_It was unlikely, but with the injuries I had, I assumed it was the only place I could be. I was proven wrong._

"Again? Why does everyone keep calling me their mother lately?"

_That voice. She had been there for me throughout this whole ordeal. Aerith. _

"I guess they must be fond of you."

_Zack. He was there as well. I tried opening my eyes, but I couldn't move. I had no strength left after that last attack. _

"This one's a little too big to adopt."

_Aerith; so she never stopped teasing even after death. It felt like they were standing over me, I wanted nothing more than to sit up and respond, but again, I had no strength. It felt like before, only I was fully aware of everything around me. _

"Tough luck, friend. Sounds like... you don't have a place here."

_I didn't understand. If I didn't belong with them, then where...? My senses started to return. I felt hands holding me in water. The sound of lapping waves caused me to open my eyes. Standing up, I realized I was back in the church. Their were children standing around me._

"It's like she said, wait here and Cloud will come back." _replied the girl in front of me. _

"Welcome back!" _replied another. _

_Some of the children still had the stigma, including Denzel. I picked him up and placed him in the water. Some of the other kids seemed a bit unsure. I assumed it was because of whatever Kadaj had done to control them. This time it would be different. _

_Cupping some water into my hands I poured it over Denzel's head. Just like that, the Stigma vanished. He looked up at me and smiled. I don't remember the last time I heard him laugh. He turned to the others and the rest of the children cheered and jumped in. _

"Last one in's a rotten egg!"

"It's working!"

_Cid, Yuffie and my others friends were relieved. _

_Soon the children were splashing all around me, wanting me to heal them next. I had gotten caught up in the moment, and before I knew it, I was smiling. Something I forgot I knew how to do. I couldn't help it. These children no longer had to be afraid of dying of a terrible sickness, myself included. My friends had been there to support me through this whole ordeal, not once turning their backs. _

_I kept looking around at all of the cheerful faces of children until I turned towards the door. There kneeling over two children, was Aerith. I wasn't sure what to make of it at first, but no one seemed to see her as she walked away. _

_She stopped just before the doorway and I saw another who was leaning against the frame. Zack. Aerith turned to me and smiled. _

"You see? Everything's alright."

_She turned and walked out, into the light. Zack waved and followed behind her. I smiled again. _

"I know. I'm not alone,...not anymore."

_That was also the last day I'd be viewed as a hero. Little did I know, Shinra had big plans for me._

* * *

**_So, not a very long prologue, but then again, most of my prologues are short. Loved it, hated it? Drop a review and let me know what you think. I don't bite. ;)_**


End file.
